


Irresistible Anglerfish

by I_brought_the_hatred



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kieran’s POV, i feel ashamed, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_brought_the_hatred/pseuds/I_brought_the_hatred
Summary: That’s what anglers are expected to do, give you a false sense of hope with their irresistible bulbs of light, then destroy you completely.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White
Kudos: 24





	Irresistible Anglerfish

Never sell yourself to a woman who can’t love you, they said. Their lips, eyes, and neck, all a distraction from their true selves. A siren, both beautiful and dangerous, pulling you in with their godly appearance and sweet aroma.

Every cell in you is screaming, telling you that it’s not worth it, but you didn’t listen did you? No, you went with that bold statement your heart made, to go follow the light, expecting a reward.  
Instead you were swallowed by the guilt that you couldn’t make her yours.

That’s what anglers are expected to do, give you a false sense of hope with their irresistible bulbs of light, then destroy you completely.

Though that didn’t stop you from trying, knowing that you deserve only the worst, you went for the risk.

Once the time came, you flattered her, opened up to her, and even brought her to places no other human has ever been to. However, in the end, you ended up hurting both her and yourself. A single chokehold burning your fingers and leaving a permanent scar on your heart.

But….She kept coming back, and you didn’t know why?

**Author's Note:**

> Make it be known that I wrote this at 5 in the morning and finished it all in 30 minutes. This isn’t heavily beta’d either, so I’m sorry for the terrible writing. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some sleep to catch up on. O.o


End file.
